The Dark Abyss
by shelbyrose012
Summary: Eva just turned 18, and her whole world is about to change. She must figure out the rest of her life in a matter of days; and be happy with her choices forever or the end could come.
1. Chapter 1

The deep black abyss; known as night. Some fear it, but others, like myself, thrive in it. I've always felt close to the moon and stars. They make me feel powerful and alive. The way they shine seems like they are watching over me, like a protector. Running at night is exhilarating. Feeling the cool, crisp air hitting my face and blowing through my hair; freeing me. Knowing nothing can stop me from feeling this way is amazing.

I am almost in a trance. Who knows how long I have been running; or where I am even at. That trance is broken instantly when my music stops playing as I receive a text on my phone. I stop hard, allowing my legs to catch up to me almost instantly.

"Call me. Now!" the text reads. It's from my favorite mother, probably noticing that it's almost midnight on a school night and I'm nowhere to be found. I dial the number knowing my ear is about to be screamed off.

"Evangeline! Where are you?! It's almost midnight and you have school in the morning!" the voice shouts from the other end.

"I went for a run. I'm on my way home now." I say trying to calm her down.

"Okay. I am going to bed. We will talk about these late night runs tomorrow. Get home." She says then hangs up.

I realize I am not far from home; only a mile or two, so I make it home quickly. I am home in less than ten minutes and in bed in twelve. I sleep soundly now that I've burnt off all of my extra energy. I wake up to the lovely sound of my alarm clock. I wish I could break that thing. I slowly get up and make my way to the shower, only to find my brother hogging the bathroom.

"Seriously Kyle, you get up half an hour earlier than I do! You should be done by now!" I yell through the locked door.

"Maybe you should not stay out till midnight and get up earlier if it's such a problem." I hear my mom yell from the kitchen.

Just to clarify, this woman is not my real mom. Nor is she my brother's real mom. Kyle and I were born two years apart. He's a few years older than me, and in college. Somehow 4 years makes us 100% opposites. He plays sports and has a ton of friends, while I am a band geek with only a few close friends. We look nothing alike either. He's the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed child; and I am the short, brown haired, brown eyed girl. Anyways, our "mom" isn't really our mom. Our biological mother, also named Evangeline, disappeared a few days after I was born. No one really knows what happened; they just came in to check on her and she was gone without a trace. They looked for her for months, but never found anything. This left my dad heart-broken so he changed my name from Emalia to Evangeline because I looked like her and he wanted a reminder of her. I don't remember her at all, but according to my dad I am a lot like her. Kyle remembers her more and says the same thing. SO, after about a year or being a single parent our dad, Gerry, met Sonya. They got married about a year later and she became our legal guardian. Kyle had more issues adjusting to Sonya than I did, although now they seem to get along better than I do with her. She had two kids from a previous marriage and now I have a little brother and sister. Ellie is six and Mason is eight. Her two other kids are Riley, who is one of my best friends, and Eric who we don't see often.

After I became a teenager, Sonya began to try to mold me into what she wanted, which was opposite of what I wanted. She wanted me to be an athlete or dancer, while I wanted to be in band and be more artistic. When we started clashing is when I started to get into trouble. I would sneak out to parties and just get into trouble. I would go out and when she found out, she would try to punish me. My dad was gone a lot so he never saw any of this until one of our fights got so bad Riley called him and said something had to be done. After that my dad stayed home more to make sure everything was okay. I remember one of our conversations that hit me the hardest; he had said "I wish your mother was here. She would know what to do." That's when I realized I needed to change. I started hanging around Riley and her friends, which were a good influence on me and I quit everything to focus on school and friends.

Kyle had the same types of problems. Sonya was too pushy in how she wanted us to act. She even got Eric in on trying to change him. They had been close as kids, being only 6 months apart. When Kyle matured slower than him they started fighting, which is why Eric only comes around on holidays.

This is what I was thinking about when I was getting ready. Skipping my shower, I just went and brushed my hair and pulled it into a crappy bun. I threw on my favorite jeans, a purple tank top, and my favorite gray Columbia hoodie.

"Ah, senioritis at its best." I said to my reflection. For those of you that don't know what senioritis is the definition is "A crippling disease that strikes high school seniors. Symptoms include: laziness, an over-excessive wearing of track pants, old athletic shirts, sweatpants, athletic shorts, and sweatshirts. Also features a lack of studying, repeated absences, and a generally dismissive attitude. The only known cure is a phenomenon known as Graduation." After four years of high school you just don't care how you look anymore.

I ran downstairs, trying to avoid my mother, and out the door where Riley was waiting in the car. I jumped in the driver's side and started the 2003 Chevy. I plugged in my IPod and Hollywood Undead came from the speakers.

"I can't believe meanie face got you to listen to this stuff." She said with a smile in her voice.

"I know, right? I never listened to this stuff before, but now because it's all we listen to I like it." I responded hiding my secret obsession with this music.

Meanie face is my best friend, Jake. We've been best friends for two years. We know everything about each other. There is nothing I would never tell that kid. We listen to each other and try to give good advice, plus we hangout without it being weird, especially because he doesn't exactly get along with my boyfriend, Tyler.

We drove to school with 20 minutes before school was going to start and walked through the cold, early spring air. How I managed to run in this temperature last night I'll never understand. Riley tried to hide how cold she really was, but failed and had to put her hood over her bleached hair.

"I thought it was spring." She said sounding frustrated.

"You forget we live in Michigan." I respond with quickly.

We finish our walk quickly into the warm school. I unfold my arms allowing my hands to start warming up a bit. The senior hallway is almost completely empty still and will be until about five minutes before class. The only reason I get here so early is to see Tyler,since we go to separate schools this year. I open my locker and throw my backpack on a hanger then start to take my homework out of it. When I stand back up I feel a shock of cold suddenly under my shirt.

"Damn it!" I yell down the hallway while turning around to see Jake standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I forgot to warn you my hands were cold." He said laughing at my reaction.

"This is why I hate you sometimes" I say not amused with his humor.

"No you don't." he said pulling his hands off my stomach.

"You're a jerk." I said laughing.

"I know." He said smiling, "So what does the _great_ boyfriend have planned for your birthday?"

"_Tyler_ and I are going to dinner. That's all I know of." I said without a smile. I don't know why these two can't get along, "Why will you not be nice to him?"

"I honestly don't know. All I'm saying is he better be treating my bestest friend right." He said sneering then smiling.

"He is; don't worry." I said giving him a reassuring hug.

"Okay good. I'm going to class; I'll text you later." He said as he turned around and walked away without another response or facial expression. He's upset, I can tell. I started dating Tyler when Jake was with his ex- girlfriend. Now they don't get along at all because Jake thinks he's no good for me, but I love Tyler even if we do fight.

"What was that about?" Riley said coming up behind me.

"Clearly, he finally admitted he loves you and you shot him down." Aubrey, my other short friend, said sarcastically.

"That's not even funny; if he liked me he'd tell me." I replied seriously, "Let's go to our usual spot and get off the subject."

We stand in our usual corridor off the main hall way and talk. Soon our other friends Emma, Kaylee, Callie, Sydney, and Charlotte show up. After about ten minutes the warning bell rings.

"Great, I now have to make it across the school in one minute." I say.

"Oh I'll walk with you." Callie says, "I need to show you baby pictures anyways."

We walk to class slowly while she shows me new pictures of her two month old son, Chance. By the time I get to class I'm almost five minutes late, but my teacher doesn't notice at all; and so starts another day of my excitingly boring life.

**Hello my fellow writers. This is the beginning of a new story. It's very rough since I haven't really written anything like this in a very long time. Any negative reviews keep to yourself please. I am very rusty and hopefully it will get better with each chapter. I know this is a very slow beginning, but I promise it will get better once the story gets moving more. Also, my boyfriend's name will most likely change once my actual boyfriend quits being a pain a picks a real name…**

**Thanks,**

**Shelbyrose012**


	2. Chapter 2

School was uneventful as always. Our teachers have pretty much given up on teaching us anything with graduation being only a few weeks away. After being in the same classroom for the last two hours it's a relief to be out in the hall. I slowly walk back to my locker when Jake joins me.

"So how was your day?" he said, in a better mood than before.

"Same as always." I replied trying to hide how tired I was.

"How late were you up last night?" he asked.

"Midnight or later…" I said quietly.

"You went running again didn't you." He said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I had to. Just being with the moon and stuff makes me feel better." I said as I closed my locker.

"You are so weird" he said laughing, "Looks like your ride left you here."

"Nope, Riley had to work and Tyler is coming to pick me up." I replied.

"Ah well I'll let you get to lover boy." He said being serious again, "Text me later?"

"Obviously." I said with a smile to lighten the mood. I hugged him goodbye and walked to the front of the school. I saw the familiar truck parked in the pick-up area. I smiled and walked to it and got it.

"Hey baby" Tyler said with a smile while he swooped his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Hey babe" I responded with, and then I leaned over and kissed him.

Tyler is a year older than me. We met during my sneaky days and had a lot in common. He still likes to go out, but I'm more of the sit and watch movies type now. Sometimes we do fight over it, but we always seem to know how to work things out.

"So how was school?" he asked while pulling out of the driveway.

"Boring as always." I said watching his face to try and figure out where he was going with this.

"That's good. How's that one guy?" he asked frowning.

Ah that's where he was going with this, "Fine, why?"

"Just saw you walking from class with him so I was curious." He frowned while he replied.

"Seriously, knock it off. You know there is nothing going on. You need to relax." I snapped at him.

"Well sorry if I think it's weird that you two are so close." He snapped back.

"Are we seriously going to have this damn argument again?!" I started to yell while beginning to become furious.

He sat there silent for a moment before saying, "No, I don't like fighting with you; I just don't like you being around him that's all."

"Well he's my best friend and I'm not going to change that." I said quietly.

The rest of the ride was quiet as we drove back to his house. I didn't know what to say to him and I know he was still furious. I almost wanted him to just take me home, but decided it would be easier to relax at his since it was quiet. We pulled into his driveway and sat there. It was just too tense with neither of us still knowing how to respond.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly while reaching for my hand.

I shied away at first, but let him take it, "I know. Can we just go lay down; I'm really tired."

"Of course, baby. Come on." He said as he climbed out of the truck.

I followed him up the driveway, still tempted to have him take me home. I hated how he made me feel sometimes. Most of the time he made me feel loved, but other times it was like this. I was clearly distracted while walking because all of a sudden I ran straight into Tyler.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" He said while wrapping his arms around me, "And why are you so tired all the time?"

I didn't tell him any of the weird stuff that happened in my life. The only other person who knew the entire story was Jake. I feel like Tyler would never understand everything. Jake would sit and listen and give me as much advice as possible. A lot of the time he would seem like he has gone through the same things as I do.

"I just have issues sleeping, that's all." I said walking into the house and up to his room. I laid down on his bed and sighed; finally relaxing after a day of no sleep. I heard Tyler walk in and take his hoodie off and sit next to me.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" he asked.

"Up to you." I said as I fell asleep.

I then began to dream. Everything was dark except one beam of light far away that started to grow larger. The light exploded around me and a dark figure started walking towards me. I stepped towards it only for it to jump in front of me.

"Great change will come to you soon." The voice echoed. Then everything went black and I awoke.

"You okay?" Said Tyler from across the room. I nodded not knowing the real answer. I was actually terrified. The dream was so realistic and the voice seemed familiar.

Al of a sudden I became super-hot. I needed to get out of here. No, I had to get out of here, "I have to go."

I jumped out of the bed and ran out the door; it was like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. I heard Tyler yelling for me behind me to stop. I couldn't and didn't want to. I burst out of the house right past his truck towards my house. Tyler got in his truck and followed me; when he finally caught up to me he stopped the truck right in front of me.

"Get in the truck." He said sternly. I started to walk past him, but he caught me, "Evangeline get in the damn truck!"

He was serious and when he's serious he gets his way. I broke his grasp on my arm, got in the truck, and started to sob uncontrollably. Something wasn't right here, but I didn't know what it was. I couldn't shake the feeling of not knowing what was going on.

Tyler had gotten in the truck and was driving to town, "We're getting food, and then you can tell me what the hell is going on." His serious attitude was back. We drove in silence; again. I was still crying and didn't know why.

"Baby, please stop crying." He pleaded and reached for my hand.

I pulled it away, "Please don't touch me." I said. I didn't want him to touch me for some reason. It felt wrong right now, almost deadly.

We stopped outside the local diner. It was silent, too silent. I had hurt him when I pulled my hand away and I could see that in his sad blue eyes.

"Please don't hide from me Eva. I want to help you. I want to be your friend too; like Jake is, but I can't do that if you don't let me. Please." He said almost crying.

"I just had a dream and needed to get away. Something in the dream hit me and I don't know why or what; and you should know that what we have is so much more than what I have with Jake." I said wiping my eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything; I know I'm not the greatest listener, but I can try. I was going to wait till graduation and your birthday to do this, but now is the right time I think." He said as he pulled out a small box, "Baby, I love you and this is the gift I was going to give you at your graduation. It's a promise ring so you know that I am going to be here for you forever."

"Oh; Tyler I don't know what to say." I opened the box to see a small silver ring with a heart engraved in it, "I love it." I took the box from him and examined it closer. It was shiny silver, our initials engraved inside the heart.

"So will you take it?" he asked staring at his hands which were placed on his lap.

I wanted to; I really wanted to,"This is so quick, but yes I'll take it."

He smiled and placed it on my ring finger, then pulled me into a large embrace. I felt better, but still something was wrong.

"Can we eat now?" I laughed.

"Of course." He said pulling me out his side of the truck.

I pulled out my phone while we were waiting for our food. Three new texts; one from Riley about homework, one from my dad about needing my car, and the last one that really caught my eye was from Jake which I immediately responded to.

_Jake- Can we talk? :/_

_ Me- Of course; I'm at dinner with Ty now, I'll call you when I get home. I got a surprise! Love ya buddy!_

_ Jake- ok_

That's weird of him. He never acts like this, especially towards me.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked sounding concerned.

"Of course!" I said with a reassuring smile.

Our food had arrived and we ate and talked. I had fallen in love with my new piece of jewelry and couldn't wait to tell Jake and Riley, who I know would freak out. I was in love again and completely forgot what had happened earlier. I figured I was just over tired from the night before, but couldn't shake the feeling that Jake wasn't okay.

"Ready to go? I do have work tomorrow" Tyler said.

It was already 10 o'clock, I had slept longer than I thought, "Yeah I have homework I want to get done. I told Jake I'd call him later to make plans tomorrow."

He scowled then smiled and went to pay for our meals. I followed him out to the truck and we headed to my house. Once we arrived he parked out on the road. We said our good byes and he left. It was warmer out that usual so I decided to sit outside. Riley was inside, but I didn't want to risk her listening to me talk to Jake. I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

A familiar voice answered the phone, "Sup shorty?"

"Nothing much, just got home actually." I replied.

"Fun so how was your date?" he asked.

"It was interesting to say the least."

"How so?"

I then sent him a picture of the ring, "Check your phone!"

"Wow. That's really nice. So you guys are like engaged?" he asked. I heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

"No! It's a promise ring. He got it for my graduation gift!"

"Oh that's cool." He said quickly.

"Yeah so what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. I figured it out." He said quietly.

"Oh okay. So are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Maybe. I don't feel so good now. I'll text you. I got to go, bye" he said.

"Hey, no attitude mister. I wuv my buddy!" I said excitedly.

"I know, bye." He said when he hung up.

My stomach turned after this. He was upset, but what about? Yes, I know he was being friend zoned a lot, but he should be used to it by now. I walked inside and saw Riley and her boyfriend curled up on the couch.

"Hey, you're home late." Riley said.

"Yeah. Looked at this!" I said while showing her my ring.

"Damn girl." Her boyfriend, Dylan, said.

"Awe. That's so cute. I'm jealous!" she said while nudging Dylan.

"I don't make that much!" Dylan snorted, "Wait, what does the inside say?"

I took the ring back from them and read the inside, "No one else's, mine only; forever."

"Well that's creepy. Did you tell Jake?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he took it though." I said.

"You realize that guy is totally into you right?" Dylan asked.

"Of course I do, but he wasn't into me when I was into him and now I love Tyler. I need to go to bed. Night guys; keep it clean." I said walking away. I made it up to my room when my phone buzzed twice. Two new messages. One from Tyler:

_Tyler- Good night, baby. I love you no matter what! Sleep tight._

_ Me- I love you too. Night._

And one from Jake:

_Jake- I'm sorry for being weird. I am really happy for you. I have to work in the morning so we can hang out after. Night buddy._

_ Me- It's cool. Ill text you tomorrow. Night!_


End file.
